Ni oubli ni pardon
by Andyema
Summary: Niris ne pourra jamais oublier. Et elle ne pardonnera jamais. - Spin-off d'Entre ciel et terre, cadeau de Crixstal.


Hey ! Aujourd'hui, on est le 3 juin, et il y a un mois tout pile, ma poto sûre **Crixtal** a eu 20 ans. Pour fêter ça, je lui ai écrit un "petit" (3 259 mots au compteur, yaaay) one-shot sur son OC qu'elle m'a laissée utiliser dans le dernier chapitre d' _Entre ciel et terre_ , j'ai nommée, Niris la Chasseuse.

Pour rappel, Niris, au moment d'ECET, est une femme de 27 ans qui a autrefois été la plus grande Mercenaire que l'Arche du Pôle ait jamais connu. Elle a appris la magie du feu très jeune et a intégré l'Ordre à 11 ans, pour finalement le diriger à 12. Elle s'est fait emprisonner pendant cinq ans par Acnologia avant qu'il ne la libère pour qu'elle l'aide dans sa guerre contre le reste du clan Dragon. Dans ce one-shot (qui était à la base censé être un recueil de drabbles, mais - hum hum - je me suis laissée emporter) vous allez voir plein de petits moments de sa vie.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ECET, ça sera un peu dérangeant parce que vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre, mais vous pouvez lire quand même, ça ne spoile rien de l'intrigue d'ECET.

Bonne lecture ! Et encore **joyeux anniversaire**!

(et oui, je vais me remettre à écrire pour de bon, déso déso de ma longue absence x))

 **.**

* * *

 **Ni oubli ni pardon**

 **.**

Le son de milliers et de milliers de bottes ferrées frappant le sol. C'était un son que Niris n'oublierait jamais. Lorsque son corps serait vieux, son esprit fatigué et sa mémoire embrumée, elle se rappellerait toujours du son de ces quinze mille soldats frappant la terre de leurs pieds.

 **.**

\- Maman ! _Maman_! MAMAN !

La femme gisait à terre, la poitrine béante, ses yeux vitreux fixant le ciel assombri par la fumée. Autour d'elle, une flaque de sang moiré s'élargissait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les cris de l'enfant allaient crescendo. Le soldat arracha son épée d'entre ses seins et se retourna, prêt à l'abattre de nouveau. Tapie contre le mur de la cabane, Niris le fixa de ses grands yeux dorés, terrorisée. Le guerrier parut hésiter un instant devant sa figure juvénile, puis ses scrupules s'envolèrent en même temps que sa lame fendait l'air.

La fillette roula sur le côté avec la vivacité d'un chat sauvage. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, saisit la large planche qui servait à battre le linge, et frappa le soldat de toutes ses forces. Il vacilla légèrement, secoua son bras endolori, et émit un sifflement de colère en fondant sur la petite fille.

Mais Niris avait prévu son geste. D'une détente sèche, elle sortit de sous sa jupe le long couteau que sa mère utilisait pour couper et hacher les plantes médicinales, se baissa vivement et l'enfonça profondément dans son abdomen, entre les deux dernières côtes.

Alors que le corps du soldat tombait lentement à la renverse, soulevant poussière et éclats de terre, Niris se redressa et embrassa du regard le village en flammes. Les yeux et la gorge irrités par les volutes âcres qui montaient des maisons en feu, elle fit demi-tour et se mit à courir.

Et alors qu'elle courait, courait, jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, avant de s'enfoncer entre les pins qui parurent se refermer derrière elle, un long cri jaillit de sa bouche. Une plainte sourde, faite de douleur absolue, de chagrin et de colère, qui monta tout là-haut, dépassa la cime des arbres, s'envola dans les nuages de l'Arche du Pôle.

Ce jour-là, le jour où elle tua un homme pour la première fois, Niris sentit le poison de la vengeance se distiller lentement dans son cœur. Et tandis que ses pieds volaient presque au-dessus du tapis de feuilles et d'épines de pin, ses yeux perdirent progressivement leur couleur dorée, virant à un ambre sombre de lave en fusion, comme la fureur qui brûlait au fond d'elle.

 **.**

Le siège des Mercenaires s'appelait Kar Roch. C'était une immense forteresse faite d'obsidienne et de marbre noire, construite à même l'une des falaises qui bordaient la Mer des Nuages, au nord-ouest du Pôle. Ses tours menaçantes s'élançaient à l'assaut du ciel, défiant la gravité. Il n'y avait ni sentinelles, ni chemin de ronde : de toute façon, fou était celui qui aurait osé s'attaquer au château de l'Ordre. Aucune défense apparente, à part celles que la nature avait érigées autour de son propre chef. Un long sentier étroit menait de la lande aux portes de Kar Roch, dont l'aspect massif et démoniaque n'invitait guère à entrer, mais qui étaient pourtant ouvertes jour et nuit.

Une silhouette minuscule gravissait ce chemin tortueux, la démarche rapide, sans une hésitation. C'était une silhouette d'enfant, à peine plus haute que les rochers qui bordaient le sentier. Les pommeaux d'épées doubles se voyaient au-dessus de ses épaules, comme plantés dans ses clavicules, entre sa nuque et ses omoplates. Elle portait un sac à bras-le-corps, et elle avait de longs cheveux d'un rouge clair rassemblés en une natte.

Lorsque la fillette passa les douves, l'atmosphère pesante du château noir s'abattit sur elle d'un seul coup. Au lieu de paraître intimidée, ou tout du moins freinée dans son élan, elle releva le menton, fixa d'un œil moqueur les meurtrières dans les murailles derrière lesquelles les guetteurs se postaient, et franchit les portes d'un pas décidé.

A l'instant même où les Mercenaires présents dans la cour de Kar Roch la virent passer, ils se mirent tous à rire. A cette époque, rares étaient les femmes à faire partie de l'Ordre, et encore moins nombreux étaient les enfants. Alors une petite fille ? C'était la chose la plus hilarante que ces brutes épaisses et ces criminels endurcis aient jamais vu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite de rire lorsque l'un d'entre eux prit brutalement feu. Transformé en une véritable torche vivante, il bondit du banc où il était assis comme un diable hors de sa boîte et se tordit dans tous les sens, ses cris d'agonie résonnant jusqu'aux plus hautes tours du château. Les regards, incrédules, se tournèrent vers l'inconnue, qui fixait le supplicié de ses iris en fusion. Elle embrassa l'assemblée du regard et cligna des paupières. Ce simple mouvement suffit à faire cesser l'incendie qui ravageait la chair du chasseur de primes, qui retomba au sol dans un gémissement de soulagement et de douleur mêlés.

Le silence était à présent absolu. Avec un sourire candide, Niris se tourna vers une dizaine d'hommes regroupés au pied de l'escalier menant au donjon, et salua leur chef, qui se trouvait au milieu, d'une phrase teintée d'ironie mordante :

\- Bien le bonjour, lord Kvalat ! Serait-il possible d'intégrer l'Ordre ?

.

Jøsef Kvalat était le chef des Mercenaires. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux très noirs et aux épaules frêles. Il avait une physionomie étonnante pour un personnage de son importance : le haut de son corps paraissait chétif et faible, tandis que ses jambes étaient musclées et ses mollets puissants. Son long nez crochu lui donnait l'air d'un corbeau, ressemblance accentuée par ses mèches sombres qui encadraient son visage sévère en un catogan très serré.

Du reste, Kvalat ressemblait plus à un avocat qu'à un Mercenaire, et encore moins à un homme du Pôle. Entouré des immenses armoires à glace qui avaient forgé la réputation de l'Ordre, il semblait encore plus mince et sec, comme une vieille branche sur le point de se briser. On avait du mal à l'imaginer faire preuve du sadisme et de la cruauté propres à sa profession. On avait du mal à l'imaginer tout court.

Pourtant, lorsque ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire qui découvraient à peine ses dents, et semblait déformer son visage tout entier, Niris comprit pourquoi il était lord de Kar Roch. Jøsef Kvalat était probablement l'homme le plus impitoyable qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Elle sourit à son tour, un sourire de connivence, sournois et malsain, et leurs yeux, les uns d'un gris métallique dépourvus de toute expression, les autres d'un ambre bouillonnant, se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Le sourire de Niris s'agrandit.

Elle comprit une autre chose.

Elle serait celle qui le tuerait.

 **.**

 _\- Brach'iar dovet, tevodr brach kel !_

« Le lord est mort, vive le lord ! ».

Niris n'avait jamais compris le sens de cette phrase. Elle l'avait toujours trouvée d'une stupidité sans nom. Si le lord venait de mourir, à quoi cela servait-il de lui souhaiter une longue vie ? Était-ce de l'existence post-mortem dont il était fait mention ici, ou alors la deuxième partie de cette maxime concernait-elle le successeur du défunt ? La fillette haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait. Son pas lent résonnait entre les murs du couloir, son rythme régulier troublé par le ploc-ploc anarchique du sang qui coulait de sa lame. L'épais liquide vermillon formait de larges gouttes, qui venaient s'écraser sur les dalles du corridor, laissant derrière elle un chemin facilement retraçable. Pourtant, Niris continuait de marcher, les bras le long du corps, une épée dans chaque main, le regard figé droit devant elle.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de la chambre à coucher, scène du crime, un sentiment nouveau montait progressivement au creux de sa poitrine, avant d'éclater dans son cœur par bouffées successives.

De l'euphorie. Du triomphe. Une satisfaction sans bornes, et une exaltation qui dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Pas du bonheur, elle n'en éprouvait pas. Mais la sensation du travail bien fait, d'une mission menée à bien et achevée avec brio. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle souffla à voix basse en poursuivant sa route, les yeux fixés sur ses bottes maculées de sang :

\- Brach'iar dovet, tevodr brach kel…

 **.**

Le vent soufflait dans les cimes hautes des cyprès. L'odeur de la résine et des épines de pin flottait dans l'air, à peine perceptible. Le ciel était clair, sans nuages. Il faisait si froid qu'à chaque respiration, les hommes de Niris exhalaient tous un halo blanc.

Les Mercenaires étaient tapis derrière les buissons, certains à plat ventre, d'autres à genoux, d'autres encore à demi dressés sur leurs talons. La jeune fille était la seule debout, le dos plaqué contre un arbre. Ses yeux ambrés avaient pris cette teinte foncée qu'ils avaient toujours avant un combat.

Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Elle ressentait tout, à l'extrême. Le murmure léger du vent dans ses cheveux tressés. Le craquement des brindilles sous les pas des rongeurs. La senteur lourde et humide de l'humus, à ses pieds. Le frottement de l'écorce râpeuse, sur ses bras laissés nus par le baudrier de _salvain_. L'air gelé qui rentrait dans ses poumons à intervalles réguliers, comme une gorgée d'eau glacée. Le souffle sourd de ses guerriers, à l'affût, n'attendant qu'un signe de sa part pour se mettre à bouger.

Elle croisa le regard de Daario, son second. L'homme était grand, charismatique, avec un visage d'ange tentateur pourvu de grands yeux verts et encadrés de longues nattes châtain. Le modelé sensuel de ses lèvres, la courbure anguleuse de ses pommettes, le carré de sa mâchoire, la noblesse de son front et de son nez aquilin, tout en lui n'était que beauté pure, sauvage, prédatrice. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur. Elle lui répondit de la même manière. Daario et elle se comprenaient parfaitement, parfois même sans un mot, sans un geste, toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Et quand il la touchait, quand elle caressait sa peau de sa bouche, il lui semblait qu'ils fusionnaient en un seul et même être.

Daario bougea sans un bruit, sans une seule perturbation de l'atmosphère. Il se mouvait de manière si fluide, si aisée, que l'air paraissait s'écarter devant lui pour lui faciliter le passage. A sa vue, six autres Mercenaires se dressèrent à leur tour, avec beaucoup moins de grâce certes, et le suivirent en silence. De son côté, Niris donna un coup sec du menton et les buissons s'agitèrent furtivement, tandis qu'une dizaine de guerriers roulaient dans sa direction.

La cible n'était autre que le campement des Invaincus, une légion de soldats au nom orgueilleux, et jusqu'alors jamais démenti. La Chasseuse n'avait qu'une envie : se saisir de leur réputation et la traîner dans la boue de la forêt. Et cette mission allait lui en donner l'occasion.

L'attaque se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Les sentinelles furent égorgées sans plus de bruit qu'un discret gargouillis, tandis que les Mercenaires envahissaient le campement comme une nuée de papillons de nuit. Les premiers cris résonnaient à peine qu'ils étaient déjà étouffés, ceux les ayant poussés agonisant au fil de l'épée.

Niris savoura le goût sucré du sang sur sa langue, et l'odeur lourde, presque écœurante, qui se dégageait de la rivière rouge dans laquelle ses pieds baignaient. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une tente qui avait visiblement réuni les officiers les plus haut gradés des Invaincus. Tous gisaient désormais au sol, piètres cadavres sans gloire, leurs corps mutilés se côtoyant en un tableau macabre. La jeune fille inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de l'exaltation de la tuerie, qui l'enivrait toujours au milieu du combat, et ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire. Derrière elle, une main courut furtivement sur son épaule, descendit le long de son coude, caressa la peau blanche et laiteuse de son avant-bras et fit jouer ses doigts entre les siens. Elle renversa la tête en arrière. L'index baladeur traça les contours de sa gorge tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un soupir de plaisir. Daario avait le don d'éveiller son désir à tout moment, d'une simple caresse aussi légère qu'un souffle de vent.

Elle se tourna brusquement, l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa violemment. Leurs bouches se battirent sans pitié, s'entrechoquant avec la violence de lames d'eau se brisant sur une digue. Leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre comme pour mieux l'arracher. L'amour se mua en combat, puis Niris recula d'un bond.

Elle le contempla, ses yeux ambrés brillant sourdement dans l'obscurité de la tente. Il était couvert de sang, de la tête aux pieds. Les longues tresses châtain qui encadraient son visage de démon tentateur aux allures angéliques étaient poisseuses. Des gouttes sombres constellaient son menton et sa lèvre inférieure, et Niris ignorait si c'était elle qui les avait mises là, ou juste l'effervescence de la bataille. Ses iris verts brûlaient de la même lueur d'envie, de destruction et de luxure qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de son être, et il lui sourit de ce sourire diabolique qui découvrait ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Toute cette beauté, cette essence brute et animale, tout était à elle, et à elle d'en faire ce qu'elle en voulait.

Le couple d'assassins sortit de la tente avec la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors qu'ils réalisèrent qu'un silence étrange était tombé sur le campement. Niris, fronçant les sourcils, s'écarta de Daario et fit cinq pas vers la lisière de la clairière.

\- Où sont passés nos gars ?

Au lieu d'une réponse, ce fut un cri étranglé qu'elle entendit. Elle fit brusquement volte-face et son visage blêmit.

Au même endroit où elle venait de lâcher sa main dix secondes auparavant, Daario se tenait, une immense lame courbe appuyée contre sa gorge, un homme au visage masqué collé à son dos. Son regard surpris avait pris la couleur claire de l'eau d'un étang lors d'une journée d'été. Le visage de son amant était empreint d'un étonnement juvénile, comme s'il ne prenait pas entièrement conscience du fait qu'il était soudainement passé de chasseur à proie.

\- Lâchez-le ! hurla Niris.

\- T-t, susurra l'inconnu en raffermissant sa prise sur le cimeterre. Pas un pas, ma jolie.

Il rejeta brusquement sa capuche en arrière et Niris serra les dents en voyant son visage maquillé de blanc et de noir, comme une tête de mort grotesque.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? gronda-t-elle, contenant difficilement le sentiment d'urgence qui grandissait en elle. Que me voulez-vous ?!

\- Qui je suis ? souffla l'inconnu d'un ton exagérément dramatique. _Qui_ je suis ?

Avec une délectation palpable, il trancha lentement la gorge de Daario Naharis, son sourire de fou s'élargissant à mesure que la bouche de Niris s'ouvrait, et hurlait, hurlait… Il jeta négligemment le cadavre du Mercenaire sur lequel la jeune fille se jeta, ses yeux noyés de larmes, sa gorge vibrant à se rompre. Aussi furtif qu'un souffle de vent, il passa à côté d'elle dans un bruissement et murmura à son oreille :

 _Je suis ta Némésis_.

 **.**

Niris observait les moulures au plafond. Ses yeux foncés suivaient distraitement les volutes de plâtre, remarquant ici et là une fissure. Elle baissa le regard et observa la grande porte d'ébène en face d'elle.

Elle se trouvait en face des appartements d'Acnologia. Le Roi Fou avait regagné sa chambre après le souper, d'après ce que lui avaient dit les cuisinières, et il s'apprêtait à aller dormir. Même l'Antéchrist avait besoin de sommeil, visiblement.

Attaquer quelqu'un sans défense était un acte lâche et peureux. Niris, bien au contraire, n'était ni lâche ni peureuse. Mais elle faisait partie de l'Ordre des Mercenaires. Elle en était la tête, le bras armé, les jambes puissantes et le cœur qui battait. La couardise faisait partie intégrante d'elle-même.

Sa peau était brûlante. Sa magie se rassemblait dans ses veines, sous son épiderme, et bouillonnait furieusement dans son sang. Niris savait que ses flammes seraient prêtes à jaillir à l'instant où elle le leur ordonnerait.

Elle appuya légèrement sur le panneau de bois et sourit en voyant sa main le traverser, pas plus matériel qu'un fantôme. Le sortilège de passe-murailles qu'elle avait acheté à Kløtya la semaine dernière semblait fonctionner. Elle se fondit entièrement dans la porte démesurée, passa de l'autre côté et battit plusieurs fois des paupières, laissant le temps à sa rétine de s'accommoder à l'obscurité.

Elle traversa une série de pièces en enfilade jusqu'à pénétrer dans la chambre à coucher. Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce gigantesque. Et « immense » n'était pas un vain mot, loin de là. Le lit était fait d'acier et d'obsidienne, et supportait le poids du dragon roulé en boule qui y dormait. Niris se figea en voyant les écailles noires et cobalt. Elle ignorait qu'Acnologia dormait sous sa forme animale, et cette faille dans son plan la contrariait au plus haut point.

Toutefois, elle s'était renseignée sur les Dragons. Elle savait que leur point faible se situait sous leur gorge, juste au-dessus du sternum, là où battait leur organe le plus vital. Elle dégaina lentement ses épées doubles, les faisant glisser le plus doucement possible hors des fourreaux sur son dos, serrant les dents à chaque crissement, et s'approcha du lit d'un pas de loup. Ses pieds semblaient flotter au-dessus des lourds tapis du Méridien. Elle se pencha sur la silhouette énorme et souffla, expirant une flamme qui éclaira l'espace, restant en suspension devant elle.

Ça y est, elle le voyait. L'endroit où elle devait frapper. Niris leva ses deux lames, ses dents serrées à se briser, s'autorisant à esquisser un sourire victorieux. Elle allait la tuer. Enfin, après tout ce temps, après sept ans à vouloir venger la mort du seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé, elle allait tuer sa Némésis.

Ça lui avait pris du temps, mais elle avait finalement trouvé l'identité de l'homme au visage tatoué qui avait égorgé Daario au camp des Invaincus. Le maquillage de tête de mort qu'il portait était un tatouage rituel, que les Dragons des premiers temps se peignaient sur le visage avant chaque Métamorphose. Avec le temps, les souverains du Pôle avaient laissé tomber cette coutume, désirant inspirer plus de confiance que de peur à leur sujet. Mais on racontait toujours les histoires d'hommes qu'on retrouvait en forêt, inconscients et ayant laissé de côté leurs écailles et leurs griffes de draques, la figure encore peinturlurée de ces traits blancs et noirs.

Les deux lames tranchèrent l'air. Le sifflement de leur mouvement parut s'éterniser, suspendu dans l'éternité, avant que le Dragon ne se dresse de toute sa hauteur, sa gueule rugissante grande ouverte et ses yeux en négatif dardés sur la silhouette minuscule de la Chasseuse. Lorsque le feu de l'enfer se déversa sur son corps, et qu'elle sentit sa chair s'embraser, Niris ferma les paupières et entendit distinctement un rire moqueur écorcher ses oreilles, et la voix de Némésis souffla :

 _Dommage… Tu sais, Acnologia n'est pas le premier Dragon. La prochaine fois, tu devras pousser tes recherches un peu plus loin._

 **.**

Zereph.

Zereph.

Zereph.

Zereph.

Niris continua de prononcer son nom, les yeux rivés droit devant elle, la mâchoire crispée. Zereph. Zereph, Zereph, Zereph.

Un jour, elle se le jurait, lorsqu'elle sortirait enfin de cette prison et qu'elle remonterait ces longs souterrains jusqu'à sentir le soleil du dehors sur son visage et le vent dans ses cheveux, elle tuerait cet enfant de putain.


End file.
